


Dew Drops of Hydrangea

by spring_rain294



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A LITTLE bit Sugakiyo, Alternate Universe - Normal School, Angst, Damn fluff, Dinosaurs, F/M, First Year Dynamics, Fluff, Guitars, Indoor Shoes, Kilometer, Kouhai, Not over with Cafes, Senpai, SugaHina - Freeform, There are added fictional characters, Towels, Umbrellas, Winter, Youth, piggy back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_rain294/pseuds/spring_rain294
Summary: “Where do you live?”“Just a kilometer from here.”“I’ll walk you home.” He said opening the umbrella, offering her a side of it.“Ah, it’s fine.”“Are you telling me to leave you alone walking a kilometer without any scarf or bonnet, getting cold and covered with snow?” She gasped, and looked down.“Well… if you insist.” She mumbled biting her lower lip in embarrassment. They started walking without any word spoken or uttered. Just the mere sound of footsteps in imbalanced tunes. The noise of chitchats from a lot of passerby, beeps of the hasting cars chasing time to go home, and the huffs of breath being exhaled. She looked up, seeing the umbrella she can’t reach with her nimble fingers, she diverted her eyes to the ones whose holding it, just looking ahead, not aware of her curious gaze.





	Dew Drops of Hydrangea

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you’re not into SugaKiyo shipping, get ready for a tremendous, crushing heartbreak.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it! :) Still waiting for Season 4…  
> There's a song at the end, if you want to listen to it, Falling Slowly is the title.

Along the four walls that surrounded to keep shelter her frail, cute and delicate body from the heavy pouring rain, all alone. Her mother was at work for some emergencies, no exams or quizzes to study and prepare for, no homework to answer and finish, the signals were cut-off because of the deluge, no one to call or email. Chores were done, every corner of the room is clean, nothing to fix, no one to talk to, no pet to caress in her tender limbs. Alone inside her thick blankets hurled up like a ball, closing her eyes while listening to her favorite music genre and twirling the wire around her feeble fingers. The only thing she can hear is the music mixing with the beat of the heavy rain and the thought of:

_‘Alone’_

She wished that her senpai was beside her to kill the loneliness she felt during those cold hours. Instead, she imagined her with his boyfriend tiptoeing around the word “Love”. She visualize them in his room doing all the lovey-dovey stuffs. Seeing Sugawara lending his shirt and pants to his drenched girlfriend to keep her warm. Teasing and hovering his arm to her shoulder while watching movie with lights out. Even when the snowfall comes, when his girlfriend stayed on his home, sleeping soundly, he will never leave her, hugging her and sleeping beside until she wakes up. He would even make her lunches when she doesn’t have hers, maybe sharing 70 percent of his lunch also. Every girl wishes a responsible, sweet, kind and understanding lad like him. Nevertheless, she let her sleep drift her to dreamland.

-<3-

“Hitoka-chan” Kiyoko approached with Sugawara following at her side, smiling at his girlfriend’s kouhai

“Shimizu-senpai, hello.” She greeted with a nod. Not being used to have Sugawara around, she follows up “Sugawara-sanpai, hello.” 

“Hello, Yachi-san.”

“Want to eat lunch with us together?” Shimizu offered. Hitoka thought that she would get in the way of their sweet time.

“Mmhmm, its fine.” Hitoka kindly refused and shook her head lightly. Of course, it’s really awkward to eat lunch together with a couple at your front.

“Its fine, besides Kiyoko wants you to teach her some topics about Math that only first-years have gone through it and we seem to forget about it. The truth is… I also need to review it.” Sugawara explained shyly with a slight smile. “Please help us review it again, Hitoka-chan.” Shimizu pleaded holding both of her hands, hopeful about it.

“Well, if you’re fine with it.”

“Thank you.” The couple said in unison and smiled. They parted their ways after the bell rang. She ran through the building’s entrance and suddenly tripped. Closing her eyes in reflex, expecting to fall on the ground with a bang but instead, she felt someone’s hands holding her shoulder-blades, helping her stand and regain balance. Before she could even see that person’s face he turned his back saying “Next time, be careful.” Left speechless about what happened, she hastily changed her outdoor shoes into an indoor one and walked to the classroom as fast as she can. During class hours, her mind was stormed with the endless thoughts about the tall guy who caught her and hardly ever listen and pay attention to what her teachers are lecturing subject per subject. 

Finally, the lunch came. Making her way to the third year’s hallway, she saw a tall blonde man walking a few meters away from her. She can’t be mistaken about the figure ahead, that’s the guy who saved her. Hastening her steps, she approached him.

“Excuse me,” She said sheepishly, gulping down her pride, assuming this is the chance to express her gratitude. “Hm?” The guy hovered his sught to the shorter blonde slightly looking back.

“Thanks for saving me this morning.” She said doting her the tips of her index finger at each other. He mumbled ‘welcome’ and walked away without looking at her gaze. 

“Ah, Hitoka-chan, this way.” Kiyoko said while going out of her classroom, asking her out of the blue. Making the gesture on her hand ‘come here’. 

“We’re not going to eat at the canteen?” Hitoka asked while following her senpai in the corridor. 

“Mmhmm, we’re going at Koushi’s room.” She abruptly answered while opening the room of 3rd Year - Class 4. Hitoka flinched at the time she saw so many tall guys inside. “Don’t worry, they’re all good people.” Calming her and called for Sugawara.

“Hehe, sorry for you guys coming all the way here.” He said with an apologetic smile plastered on his face, rubbing the back of his head, approaching the two ladies.

“Suga is the blonde also yours?” One of his classmates asked loudly. “Ah, no. She’s helping us reviewing for the entrance exams.”

“Eh? Hey blonde, what year are you in?”

“Um… Year 1 Class 5.” She mumbled sheepishly and shyly hid behind her senpai.

“Woah! So cute!” The other guy also yelped. The guys was set to an uproar after the last one yelling his admiration. Fussing around about it, Sugawara pushed them out of the room offering another place to do the review. Bringing their packed lunch and some textbooks and notebooks, they went to the rooftop’s benches where everything else was peace.

Slowly, Yachi started the review, showing the problems that the couple was asking about and solve it in front of them, explaining every detail. The couple fawn in amazement and they reminisced their first-year life. Watching both of them striving hard to pass the entrance exams, the feeling of envy coated her heart, thinking how blessed to have a partner in everything you do.

“Shimizu-senpai and Sugawara-senpai, where are you going to attend college?”

“We’re trying our best to pass some universities in Tokyo.” Shimizu replied and looked at Sugawara.

“Ne-chan is studying at Tokyo also.” He added.

“Eh? You have an older sister Sugawara-senpai?”

“Yeah, Kiyoko’s best friend. Just a year older than us third years.”

“Koushi, shouldn’t you write these also?”

“Ah, my bad.”

Everything was at peace, a winter zephyr blew gently and Hitoka sniffed, smelling something has changed. Wondering about it, she asked Kiyoko.

“Shimizu-senpai, did you changed your shampoo?”

From the sudden question, Sugawara flinched. Flustered cheeks, averted his gaze slowly from his textbooks to the ground with a smile drawn by the stroke of letter V. Kiyoko sniffed her hair and glared at her boyfriend. Seeing him with the weird face, she hissed:

“I slept over at _his_ house.” Giving an insincere grin.

“Eh?” Hitoka raised her hands with a flush of baby pink on her cheeks, shaking her head constantly being frightened by the dark aura of her senpai.

Hitoka observed them squabbling around with Sugawara’s prank of shampoo. A while ago they were mad, but Sugawara wraps it up, saying a sweet sorry to her with a wide sweet hug. Hitoka was in awe yet she loves seeing the sight of their sweet time. _It’s like watching a romantic movie_ , she noted. The bell rang, indicating its class time again. As they cleaned up, they parted their ways and thanked their kouhai.

While at class intervals, some of her friends talked about the finals they will be taking in next 2 weeks. Hauling her textbooks at home, studying for hours every night. Everyday passing by in a steadfast speed hurts her. Visualizing herself failing some major exams makes her nervous.

Instead of studying at home, she tried it in the library. She won’t feel loneliness, endless reference resting on the numerous shelves, and silent that is enough for her to concentrate. Staring every table that was occupied, she found a free one. Sitting in, she started opening her books, touching every lesson she can’t understand. Coping those procedures she missed while not listening and understanding every tidbit of words.

“Um, excuse me, can we take these seats?” A tone of a soft-spoken man approached her pointing at the two unoccupied seats.

“Ah! Yeah,” Her words was suddenly ripped seeing the tall blonde man standing beside the freckled lad. Remembering the day she nearly tripped.

“That uniform… are you studying in Karasuno High School?” He asked while sitting down in front of her.

“Yes, Yachi Hitoka, Year 1 Class 5.” She introduced placing her ball pen beside the textbook.

“We’re also in advance class! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi and this is Tsukishima Kei, Class 4.”

“Yamaguchi, shut up.”

“Sorry Tsukki.” _Tsukki? A nickname?_ She wondered and diverting her gaze to the tall blonde. He took off his headphones, started studying.

The minute of silence came, she looked down not noticing that she is almost halfway studying English. She was about to reach the pen when suddenly Yamaguchi spoke.

“Um, we’re waiting for 2 more buddies, can they occupy these spares also?” He asked shyly.

“Sure, I’m not waiting for someone anyways.” He smiled and continued his business. Silence broke out. The only sound she can hear is the cracking of the paper turning around, revealing the next page and the sound of pencils and pens smudging their leads and ink to the paper’ s surface. The sound of footsteps away from them, and the whispering chitchats she can barely hear.

“Snow…” The freckled boy mumbled, staring at the gigantic window behind her. Tsukishima made a glance, checking his memory if he brought an umbrella with him. Then studied again. She flinched, remembering that she didn’t brought an umbrella with her. Looking back, she found the snow pretty heavy. Anyways, she continued her business.

“There they are Kageyama-kun!” A loud piercing voice fragmenting the speechless mood.

“SHH!” Hushed by the workers and readers in unison.

“Sorry, my bad.” He mumbled softly slightly bowing down while walking towards their buddies, followed by the raven haired boy.

“This girl…” Kageyama uttered while sitting down near Yamaguchi.

“She’s in the advanced class, not our classmate though.”

“Eh… Yachi Hitoka, Year 1 Class 5.” She introduced bowing down.

“Hinata Shoyo, Class 1.”

“Kageyama Tobio, Class 2.” The raven haired guy said with a smile that doesn’t fit him.

“Don’t smile, it’s creepy.” Tsukishima butted in.

“Hah?! What about you bastard?!” He yelled glaring at four eyes.

“SHH!” Another hush silenced both of them. They are at the library though. Hinata was already sneering at them but Kageyama glared at him.

Both of them settled down and started taking notes. Silently studying and copying notes from the taller blonde and sound of the faint bickering came from the mouth of the blonde and raven haired was shattered by Hinata’s tone.

“Woah! Amazing! Yachi-san’s notebook are easy to read, and she’s good at English!” Hinata complimented with eyes gleaming on her.

“SHH!” The old guy shut their mouths with a hush and glare. Hinata bowed down as a sign of being sorry and respect also.

“Hinata, are you bad at English?” She asked while brushing the back of her neck while holding a pen.

“Yeah. Just sitting down for hours studying I hate it.” Sulking in lips with sadness and grievance, narrowing his eyes with the sign of hatred.

“Want me to help you?” She offered. His eyes shone with a ray of hope refracting from it.

“Eh?! Really?” He whispered. He doesn’t want to get into trouble anyway.

“Are you sure? He is an idiot.” The giant riled him on.

“It’s fine. Since teaching can help me remember some topics also.” She replied with a confident smile.

“Thank you, Yachi-san!” Hinata whispered his gratefulness with a loud yet soft voice. He was at peace.

For few hours, Hitoka have shared her opinions and understanding and the four lads mixed in. Instead of having a self-study reviews, it turned out to be a group-study. Kageyama also asked helped from her shyly. Yamaguchi wrapped it up, telling them it’s already 6 pm and he had something to do with Shimada-san. Hinata and Kageyama went ahead. They went home but she was stuck with the problem “ _how to go home_ ”. Hitoka’s worries about it, she didn’t brought an umbrella with her. The snow is already heavy and thick on the roads. She was wearing the winter uniform of her school, no scarf or bonnet. A slightly thick jacket was covering her to keep her warm. She doesn’t want to be covered with snow going home. She was in deep thought. Tsukishima cracked her meditation.

“Why won’t you go home also?”

“I didn’t brought an umbrella with me.” She said bluntly with flushing cheeks. She’s starting to feel the cold wisp of snow running down her spine and giving her chills.

“Where do you live?”

“Just a kilometer from here.”

“I’ll walk you home.” He said opening the umbrella, offering her a side of it.

“Ah, it’s fine.”

“Are you telling me to leave you alone walking a kilometer without any scarf or bonnet, getting cold and covered with snow?” She gasped, and looked down.

“Well… if you insist.” She mumbled biting her lower lip in embarrassment. They started walking without any word spoken or uttered. Just the mere sound of footsteps in imbalanced tunes. The noise of chitchats from a lot of passerby, beeps of the hasting cars chasing time to go home, and the huffs of breath being exhaled. She looked up, seeing the umbrella she can’t reach with her nimble fingers, she diverted her eyes to the ones whose holding it, just looking ahead, not aware of her curious gaze.

“You should be more mindful about things.” He uttered. She looked ahead, remembering the first contact they involved. She hummed her agreement and opened her mouth.

“Tsukishima-kun, thank you.”

“We’re still half-way from your house, right?”

“I just want to say it in advance.”

“Oh, well then you’re welcome.”

She wondered, “Why did you caught me that time?” Unconsciously saying, absent minded.

“I saw you falling beside me, of course by reflex I got no choice but to hold you.”

“I see.” She closed her eyes and smiled.

“You’re handful you know.” Saying it with a smirk sketched of his face.

“Eh?” Abruptly opening her eyes.

“I find you handful, fragile, sweet, feeble, yet… short.” The last comment disliked her taste. “Because you’re tall!” She whimpered and both of them tittered. Realizing they were enjoying ones’ company. Hitoka took shelter under the apartment’s building entrance.

“I’m fine here.” She said with a grateful smile. “Thank you, see you.” She added as he turned his back saying:

“See you.” Placing his headphones and playing music with his phone. She watched him went by and entered the building with an etched smile on her face. Entering the apartment’s door, she realized she was alone again, but there’s chores to do. She left her things in the living room, scattered and took a warm bath. While changing clothes, she wants to taste the warmth of a freshly brewed coffee. As she started cleaning the living room, she wondered why she was handful, like what the tall blonde man said. An irritated look filtered her face while sweeping the floor. The doorbell rang that spooked her, not knowing who the person is, somebody spoke from the speakers:

”Hitoka-chan, can we come in?” We? She silently opened the doorknob, finding both of her senpai in front of her, wearing thick clothes because of the snow.

“You left your notebook, I found it inserted in my Classical Literature book.” Sugawara said and handed it over.

“Eh? That saved me, I was looking for it for how many days!” She gasped and received the notebook, gratefully.

“Luckily the exams will start next week.” Kiyoko sighed.

“Um… Did I interrupted something?” She said feeling sorry, thinking they were in the middle of a date or something.

“Nah, we’re going home from the library. We’re still studying for the preparations in entrance exams. Since we’re passing your apartment, we thought that we would drop this by.” He explained with a smile.

“Oh…”

“Well, Hitoka-chan, we’re leaving. I think we are the ones who interrupted you.” Saying it while peeking inside, seeing the broom leaned over the shoe rack.

“Its fine, thank you Shimizu-senpai and Sugawara-senpai. “

“We’re going, good luck on your exams.”

“Same thing here, be careful on your way home. Bye-bye.” Waving her hand watching them marching down the hallway, holding each other’s hand. After seeing them enter the elevator, she closed the door, and opened a random page on her notebook, making sure it wasn’t tampered and it’s hers.

_“You’re handful, you know.”_

The echo of that phrase rang in her mind, narrowing her eyes in irritation, reaching for the broom and leaving her notebook on the coffee table. After sweeping the floor and dusted the sofas, She started washing the dishes. Wanting to shake the phrase off her brain. Her phone played a notification, indicating a message. Reading the content, a little frustration pierced her heart, her mother told her she’ll be late and couldn’t eat at home and will be working overtime. She doesn’t like being alone. The feeling of isolation haunting her senses. After drying the dishes, the tingling sensation of thirst for coffee roamed her throat. She secured her schoolmates inside her room and changed her clothes. Inserting her left arm inside the thick, caramel winter jacket. Lifting the polka-dot cobalt blue and off-white skirt. Rolling up her red Leggings under her skirt and clawing her bear gloves in her bare hands.

Pushing the light’s switch on the wall, she went outside. Sensing the desire of sipping a freshly-brewed coffee and brings warmth through her heart down to tummy. Stepping outside the elevator, seeing the street lights glowing with snow covered atop. The road filled with humps due to the scattered footsteps. Looking at the hazy sky that lurks in the shade of dark-gray to black, but the gleam of the moon reflecting makes it alright. Makes her think of the tall blonde’s surname. Savoring the priceless view on her eyes, checking the time, 7:15 pm, seems early. Passing the shops lit up, it was heartwarming, and welcoming, knowing that this day was the first snowfall in Japan. Just few steps away from the entrance, she was dragged into the dark aisle that makes the gap between the two buildings. Gasping in what she saw, realizing being cornered by six females strangers she doesn’t know. Seeing the only clue she have, Karasuno Uniform.

“Cutie, we want to hang out with you a bit.” A long chestnut colored hair lady approached with a smirk plastered in her face, thick lipstick, unusual color combination of eye shadow and contour coated her face.

“Eh?” She gasped, knowing she’s in trouble, she’s nervous to what will happen.

“Did you know Akira-chii’s boyfriend broke up with her?” Hinami bickered, saying that it was Hitoka’s fault.

“Haha, I remembered it! Don’t recall it anymore, Hinami-chan!” Kasuka tittered, the shortest of all of them.

“So this is the girl Aki?” Irima asked innocently, but behind her sight was raging anger.

“Yeah.” She uttered, looking at her head to toe.

“Wait, I haven’t do-“Hitoka denied but she was immediately shut up.

“Stop the act, first year!” Kasuka shrieked, grabbing both of her cheeks, pouting like a thug.

“Oooh! You’re scaring her, Kasukunn~” Irima razzed, gesturing something with her hand.

“HAHA! HOW PATHETIC!” Throwing her face slightly. She doesn’t know what’s happening, what have she done, trying to stop the tears wanting to escape her gaze.

“You want to be popular among third-years, right?” Akira asked, positioning herself where Irima was.

“Akira! Let’s stop this!” Hana said feeling something was off, her instinct tells her that this is bad.

“Clam it, Hana-chi, no~w what to do…” Akira hissed, and cracked her knuckles with rage.

“Hana-chan, she’s the cute girl that the boys are talking about.” Irima cackled with disappointment.

“But we shouldn’t do this, Irima-kun!” Hana said full of nervousness, she pulls Irima away from Akira.

“Yoriko, you like Sugawara right? She’s his girlfriend’s kouhai, time for revenge.” Kasuka stated, approaching the only who is silent on the corner.

Hitoka was falling apart deep down, hearing all the consecutive, simultaneous critics that was blamed unto her. Gripping the scarf’s other end, lengthening her patience not to get angry. She wants to run, but she can’t, and the single tear left her eyes that she’s been stopping for the few moments ago.

“Waah! You’re crying already? We haven’t done anything yet.” Yoriko started her criticism also. Full of hatred for Sugawara’s girlfriend. She was in the corner of her patience, waiting for rescue, praying for accompany, and she can’t go over the big wave. She can’t fight. 

-<3-

The freckled hair boy is enjoying the scenery around him. He came from Shimada-san asking for some tips about the exams. He passed the cafe’s gap, hearing a loud sound of slap. Out of his curiosity he peeked, seeing his new friend in trouble. He panicked, knowing that he can’t go there on the ruckus and save her. He ran, grabbing his phone on pocket, calling Hinata that she is in trouble and pass it to Kageyama. His hands were freezing, thinking for help, he reached the resident’s house, braking his pace. Pressing the doorbell of Tsukishima’s residence furiously out of his fatigue and nervousness, the giant went out on his pajamas and wet hair, towel hanging around his neck and wearing indoor slippers.

“Yamaguchi, shut up.” He hissed, peeking outside, hearing what the freckled wants.

“Yachi-san…” He spat out and inhaled deeply and yelled:

“She is in trouble! Some girls picked a fight with her!” His eyes widened with shock. Face painted with all the negative thoughts, eyes saying he will save her. After hearing the statement, he went inside, yelling he will go out for a while and immediately closed their gate and asked his best friend where the opponent. Hastily running, hands shaking, vision turning, perturbed for her was running through his mind. They met ways with the two idiots who is also frantically agitated about the situation. Swiveling his vision looking for the damn coffee shop’s aisle, turning his running gears and was about to yell. They saw a silver-haired man, gripping a woman’s wrists furiously that was about to slap her.

“Stop this, Akira.” He said with a threatening gaze and tone.

“What’s with your deal, Sugawara?” Akira yelled furiously. Yoriko backed out, seeing the man he likes was enough for her to stop picking a fight.

“Are you attracted to her also?” Hana followed with a terrified tone. Never make an angel angry.

“I don’t want someone who’s important to me getting hurt.” He uttered letting go of her hand, projecting a treacherous aura, looking at them eye to eye. They looked back, and saw the 4 guys, watching them with stings on their eyes and smiles.

“Senpais, why bother hurting her if she hasn’t done anything wrong, I feel sorry for you.” The giant sneeringly hissed while approaching them, reaching for the shorter blonde’s hand, holding it tight, letting her know he is here.

“HAH?! What’s your business here?!” Denying of Irima to them, gulping down her fear, solely relying on her age.

“We’re just protecting our friend who hasn’t done anything wrong.” Hinata stepped up, serving them his usual serious yet kind of horrifying and confident look. The girls gulped, knowing they can’t win between the 5 guys who is defending her.

“Senpai, we don’t want to hurt you, but you’ve touched our friend here, so we’ll drive you out of her way.” Yamaguchi stated invoking what they want in the situation. Kageyama haven’t uttered a word, his looks are enough to terrify them. The gals were speechless, stepping their intents out of the brawl. In despair they left in disappointment, with Akira saying her last words:

“I’ll let you pass this time, Sugawara.”

They followed their peer at them while traipsing out of the ruckus they started. “Yachi-san.” Yamaguchi grabbed her, but she didn’t let go of the giant’s hand. Instead, she sulked her face on the freckle’s shoulder, casting her thoughts that seems unclear to them. Waiting for her response, they were silent for a couple of moments, she stepped back, head bowed down and spoke:

“Sugawara-senpai,” Hitoka mumbled, still holding his hand, shaking and agitated.

“Yes?” He said projecting an angelic tone while slowly approaching them.

“Please don’t tell Shimizu-senpai about what just happened.” She asked and her tears escaped her eyes, trying to cage it back in.

“I… I’ll try my best.” He flinched, feeling depressed, he’s not good at lying and keeping things, especially to those precious persons he cares for.

“Who were they?” The raven-haired asked innocently, not recognizing the situation.

“Those were my classmates, Akira was the one who slapped Yachi-san, followed by Yoriko. Hana and Irima was Akira’s best friends. Hinami and Kasuka for Yoriko’s squad. Akira and his boyfriend recently broke up at the same time when we asked Yachi-san to help us in review. I got stuck with my classmates’ incessant questions about the entrance exams so I asked Kiyoko to fetch me there. That time, it was Akira’s boyfriend who yelled his compliment on Yachi-san, so Akira assumed she was the fault.” Gradually, his voice was hitting the tone of sincere apologies, and he continued. “Yoriko confessed that she liked me, but I was engaged to a relationship with Kiyoko so I paid my apologies to her, she started hating my girlfriend and finding her weakness, summing it up, lurks in the word ‘jealousy’. That’s why I’m sorry Yachi-san… it’s my fau-“

“It’s not your fault Sugawara-senpai.” She mumbled sniffling, interrupting his explanation.

“How pathetic.” Tsukishima commented, grabbing her back gently and buried her head on his chest, comforting her as much as he can.

“Yachi-san, sorry, we’re late.” Yamaguchi apologized.

“Sugawara-san.” Hinata-called.

“Yes, Hinata?”

“You told me that Shimizu-senpai has a kouhai right?”

“I’m exposed, yeah, it’s Yachi-san.”

“Woah…” He fawned in amazement. He was excited to meet her, but he already did.

“You know him?” Kageyama whispered.

“He’s my senpai.”

“Eh? So he’s the one you’re hanging out during lunch?” Yamaguchi pointed out. The orange-hair lad agreed. Sugawara’s phone rang, checking who the caller was, his face was pale, and sweaty, mouthing the name of ‘Shimizu Kiyoko’. He gulped and uttered her name after pressing the green button.

“Kiyoko?” Hitoka’s eyes widened, not wanting to hear her voice.

“Koushi, I’m worried, I can’t contact Hitoka-chan’s phone.” The voice was trembling with fear, he’s petrified.

“I’m with her don’t worry, your instincts are right.”

“I see, can I talk to her?” He covered the lower part of the phone where the microphone was embarked unto, looking at Hitoka’s back, she shook her head.  
“She’s… asleep.”

“You’re a bad liar, I want to talk to her.” Abruptly demanding, she was desperate to talk to her kouhai.

“Shimizu-senpai,” Hinata reached for Sugawara’s smartphone, speaking loudly as ever. “Hinata, you met her right? I want to talk to her.” A worried note was opened up to Hinata’s ears but unfortunately he’s obedient to his senpai. “She’s at the comfort room of the cafe, she just went there a moment ago.”

“Oh, I see. As long as she’s safe and sound, I’m settled with it.” Kiyoko ended the call, in a relief after receiving the faux coaxing of Hinata’s statement. Everything wasn’t, it’s all terrible and messed up.

“Yachi-san, stop crying, everything is fine.” Sugawara loosened up, but she’s not fine. Knowing the fact of receiving 4 slaps from a single person hurts her a lot, both physically and emotionally.

“I’m taking her home.” The giant absent-minded volunteered. It was an unexpected act knowing him, and that made Kageyama worry more. He was about to bicker when Yamaguchi bailed him out saying:

“I’m leaving her to your hands, Tsukki. Let’s go, Kageyema.”

“Tsukishima! We’re leaving. Yachi-san, were covering your problems from Shimizu-senpai.” Hinata said being optimistic, giving a thumbs up with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll leave the rest to you, Tsukishima-san.” Sugawara reassured with a smile. They walked out, leaving the two being close to each other, giving them a precious heart-warming moment in the freezing bone-chilling air wisped through them. They went silent, Hitoka was still sniffling, drying up her sore eyes. He stroked her hair repeatedly to calm her traumatized senses. She was gripping his waist tightly, she doesn’t want to let go.

“You’re still wearing indoor slippers.” She commented out of the whim while peeking through her jacket’s collar.

“You’re handful, you know.” The giant repeated his words, being salty to her. She looked up, seeing the overly-worried face of this titan. She wants to reach his cheeks, the only thing she can do to lessen his agony of worry. “Your cheeks are red and swell.” He commented. “Ew, snot.” Adding it to try making her smile. She bumped her little fists on his abdomen lightly, trying not to grin. He handed over his towel that was hanging around his neck, witnessing what happened, reaching through her eyelids and wiped the tears escaping from it, trying to avoid the swollen cheeks that marks the pain she doesn’t deserve to have. She let go of him, despite that he is still in the middle of cleaning her face in mess. Stepping backward, looking straight to his gaze, and seeing their eyes mixed with grievance and happiness.

“Tsukishima-kun.”

“Hm?”

“Tsukishima-kun.”

“What?”

“Tsukishima Kei, thank you.” She said and smiled all the way to her ears, giving it freely. This is the third time he heard it, and it’s recorded in his head. He doesn’t want to burst into tears, it doesn’t look cool, and it seems pathetic. For him it’s the moan of defeat, but he couldn’t hold it at all. He hugged her tightly with the tears of solicitude drop on her scalp, drawn by his falter of someone hurting her.

She knew that his arms was safe, she smiled and lifted her consciousness to collapse. She fell asleep on his arms, shutting down her tired brain from experiencing too much of today’s events. A mixture of happiness, pain, sadness, grievance, panic, excitement and most of all, isolation was fading away in her heart. Catching her once again was his job. He carried her on his back, giving a piggy back ride of that frail body. They stepped out of the dark, the light of the post lamp was giving reflection to what he was wearing. Seeing himself wearing indoor slippers and in pajamas made him titter. He realized he just came out from the bath, changing clothes and going to sleep before Yamaguchi broke their doorbell. Carrying her home with by passers staring at them, giving the sight of attention to them, but he didn’t cared. He never knew what floor or her room number she’s living in. He walked slowly not to wake the princess up. Facing the elevator of Tower Residence, he waked her up by calling her name.

“Yachi-san, what floor are you living in?” He asked, but she grunted. She is induced in her deep sleep, he sighed. He stared at the control pad in front of him next to the elevator. He sensed someone was beside him, a woman in an office uniform.

“Are you Hitoka’s classmate?” She asked at him, looking at him gaze-to-gaze.

“No, just a friend, Ma’am”

“Thank you for bringing her here, Hitoka, wake up. We’re home.”

“Ma’am, she’s asleep. I can’t wake her up. I’ll carry her.”

“Eh? Is it fine with you?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t call me ma’am, it makes me old. I’m her mother.”

“I see,”

“Follow me.” She said entering the floor number and the elevator opened. He followed her, carrying her daughter on his back. “I want to know what happened.” She asked, looking ahead, he was hesitant to say things, he bowed his head a little bit.

“Sugawara-senpai will relay it to you, he asked me to bring her home.” Madoka nodded, knowing that someone reliable was with her, unlike Hitoka’s father. They marched down through the girl’s kin quarters. The tall blonde went inside, leaving his slippers in the apartment’s vestibule, entering her bubbly room, laying her down gently at peace. He covered her the blanket, staring at her makes him calm.

“What’s your name, boy?” Madoka asked, making her entrance at the doorway.

“It’s Tsukishima Kei.”

“Kei, why are you in pajamas?” She asked bluntly, he gasped but answered.

“This girl got into trouble, so I ran from home, rescuing her.”

-<3-

Hitoka woke up with a hazy perception, slowly opening her shut eyelids and blinked. The pain lurks in her cheeks wasn’t settled. It is swollen receiving 4 hard slaps was hellacious in a short time. Wondering when it will heal and shrink back to normal. 

“Hitoka, are you awake?” Her mother asked, holding a spatula on her left hand and the door knob in the right ones.

“Yes, mother.” She answered skittishly, stopping herself not to touch her cheeks. “I’m going to get the first aid kit.” She stated and getting it. She lifting the upper part of her delicate body. Her head clicked with pain, she held her temple softly, not touching her cheeks.

“Kei brought you here, I saw him carrying you at his back outside the building.” _‘Eh? Tsukishima-kun did that?’_ She thought, and snapped out of her murky thoughts, remembering how last night ended. Madoka gently pressed the swollen right cheek. “It looks worse.” She budge a little from the pain that stings from it. “Does it hurt?” She asked, pressing a little deeper. “A little.”

“I won’t cover it, just leave it open and untouched, your head hurts?”

“Yeah…” She mumbled, reaching for the water and pill for head ache that her mother handed. Hitoka took it, gulping the water down through her dry throat.

“Kei explained what happened, but tell me why did you went outside despite of the hour?”

“I want to go to a cafe.”

“I see, I’m not prohibiting you to go outside during night hours, but always keep a company with you. Especially you’re a girl in teenage years.”

“Yes, mother.”

“Also, I made a strawberry shortcake, give it to Kei as my token of appreciation later, I asked his number and address. It’s posted at the fridge, feel free to check it out.” Teasingly narrating her gratefulness, she turned around and carried the kit outside. Seeing her mother going outside of her room, she blushed. She got up, regaining her balance, forgetting what happened last night. She realized she’s in pajamas, she smiled, knowing that her mother changed it for her. She closed the door stepping outside, seeing the food her mother prepared looked dainty. They ate heartily, enjoying every bit of her love expressed in the food. After filling their tummies, she gave her farewell:

“Hitoka, I’m going to work.”

“Yes, mother. Be careful on your way.”

“Also take care of the dishes.”

“Sure.”

Madoka left for good. She was all alone again, but her heart doesn’t feel the isolation anymore. She checked the fridge, seeing the medium sized cake makes her happy with delight. Excited going to his house, she sprang up in bliss. She saw the sticky note where his address and phone number was written unto. She fizzed up, with eyes gleaming and the desire of meeting him again. Taking a bath, she’s thinking about how she will give her thanks to Tsukishima. Wearing a mauve green thick sweater, underneath it was a long sleeve blouse. Clothing herself with the same skirt above the same pair of leggings. Clawing the same gloves but she placed a black beanie on her head embroidered with stars. She wraps up the cake on a plastic container, covering it with a moon-patterned paper wrap and tied a golden ribbon, carefully placing it inside a paper bag. She went outside, making the penguin like strolling with a smile etched of her lips that runs through the swollen red cheeks. It doesn’t matter to her, if the people will look at her of judge her, as long as she’s happy nobody can stop her, leave her be. She pushed the doorbell in front of the wooden gate at Tsukishima’s residence. A tall guy appeared in front of her, a darker shade of blonde not wearing eyeglasses answered:

“Yes, miss?”

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Tsukishima Kei”

“Ah, wait a sec. Please come in, I’ll call him.”

“Sorry for the intrusion.” She said while stepping inside. This is it.

-<3-

“Kei, someone is looking for you, she’s at the living room.” Akiteru called him from his room, not knocking as usual. The younger blonde wondered who it is since he doesn’t have many female friends. He got up, and followed his older brother, hearing the giggles of girls nearby.

“Yes both of my son’s personalities are like day and night!” His mother narrated, waiting for the next voice to enter his ears.

“I noticed it also, but I think Tsukishima-kun’s personality isn’t pessimistic.”

“Hitoka-chan, excuse me.” She said apologetic, seeing her son entering the area of their conversation.

“Ah! Tsukishima-kun.” Hitoka called with a smile as bright as sunflowers but cheeks were red as roses. He sat down opposite to her, motivated to her what’s her intention in their house.

“Thank you saving me yesterday… also for carrying me…” She spoke and reached for her token.

“Mother wants to give this to you as a token of appreciation.” He accepted heartily and spoke:

“Thank you for this, and what brings you here?”

“I went here to thank you… Tsukishima-kun, I have a question…” She asked rubbing the back of her head with a blunt gaze.

“What is it?” She took a breath, aware of his mother and brother’s presence around the corner, listening to their conversation.

“Do you like dinosaurs?” She asked straight forwardly, seeing his older brother flinch with shock, not expecting the question she’ll throw out.

“Yeah, why bother asking?” He said truthfully, well there is no special reason to hide it.

“I saw your pajamas last night, sewn with a dinosaur patch.” He blushed, he didn’t noticed it and he doesn’t like admitting thing he missed to see.

“Kei also loves strawberries.” His older brother’s mischievous personality stated it, he looked away immediately so that he won’t be able to see his sibling’s death glare.

“Woah! Perfect timing, the token from mother was strawberry shortcake.” She gasped in amazement.

“Kei loves to eat it when he was a kid.” His mother added while folding some laundry. The giant covered his face shaded red, not wanting to hear those unnecessary comments this time. Hitoka smiled at him, she wants to know him more and these little details of him she’s hearing makes her chuffed about it. _‘He’s cute when he blushes.’_ She told her mind.

“Tsukishima-kun,” She called again, he faced her. Still holding the embarrassment in his eyes, waiting to know what she will utter.

“Thank you.” The statement echoed in his head, everything was at peace. He smiled without a doubt, but his mother razzed him once again, wanting to see if she’s the love of his son’s life.

“Kei, eat it, the cake with her. It’s yours anyways.” Teasingly approached, handing two saucers and forks over to them. 

“Ah, I’m fine, it’s for Tsukishima-kun anyway.” She resisted, slightly raising both of her hands open.

“Kei can play the guitar.” Akiteru added, being proud of him. He likes Hitoka for Kei.

“Also, he got the voice.” Their mother stated proudly.

“He loves acoustic music.”

“Sometimes I can hear him singing during bathes.”

“He listens to it while studying.”

Kei was already full of their comments and everything. He doesn’t want her to hear this this.

“Mom, Ni-chan, will you stop it? It’s embarrassing.” The giant blurted out with the flustered face and annoyed glare at them.

“What? We’re just stating the truth about you.”

“Yeah, yeah!” 

Tsukishima dragged Hitoka out of the hell he’s experiencing. They’ve always been best buds when it comes to rile and embarrass him up. “Tsukishima-kun.” She called once again, pointing at the snow that falls around them. He’s dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. She started humming the song he’s been singing lately, dragging him to an open space in their wide garden that filled with snow, inviting him to dance with her. He was hesitant, but he sang:

“ _Falling slowly, eyes that know me and I can’t go back_ ” He held her hand, and started swaying to their tunes.

“ _Mood that take me and erase me and I’m painted black_ ” He smile while taking a pause, simply looking at her closed eyes, still humming.

“ _You have suffered enough and warred with yourself, it’s time that you won_ ” He continued, cupping her swollen cheeks, heartily singing every word of the song that was dedicated to her.

“ _Take this sinking boat and point it home, we’ve still got time. Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice, you’ve made it now_ ” They sang in unison, swaying around the soft snow falling to their heads and warm hearts. They stopped dancing and opened their eyes, staring at each other, confessing it in their eyes and finishing the last lines:

_“Falling slowly sing your melody, I’ll sing along.”_

The single line going through her head was:

‘To this giant in front of me, will you do it together with me, and smile without any doubts and sarcasms?’

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova.  
> Lemme cry, it makes me cry… no…


End file.
